


Unexpected Duo

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: POST-SEASON 2.Nairobi would have liked to stay in Argentina with Helsinki, but she had been paired up with Berlin after the heist. A lot of strange things can happen during that time.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. One Month

The team was sitting inside of a literal ship after the successful heist. Berlin almost hadn't made it, but luckily, he blew the tunnel up after he got out. The Professor wouldn't have been able to live without his brother. It had been devastating that they still had to lose two of their own behind. Moscow and Oslo had given their life and practically sacrificed themselves for the team. 

"Every continent has a number. You should try to memorize it. All of them. As in, right now," the Professor said, eying every single one of the group. There were a few annoyed sighs and Tokyo rolled her eyes. "I will pair all of us up. Each of us will be staying far apart from each other. There won't be any usage of phones or anything else that can help the police to find us. If that happens, it's all over. Is that clear?"

There were lazy nods coming from the group.

"We won this round, but you shouldn't get used to becoming careless. Is that _clear_?" The Professor repeated.

"Yes, señor," Denver said as he leaned back. He looked around and wrapped his arm around Monica. 

"Good. Denver, you and Stockholm will pair up," the Professor said as he strode around. "Tokyo and Rio," he went on. Nairobi turned and smirked at Helsinki, knowing that they would be paired up. "Nairobi and Berlin," he said, walking past her, not paying much attention to her baffled face. 

"What?" She whispered, and Helsinki only shrugged. 

"Helsinki will be joining me," he finished. Berlin, who sat near Nairobi, smiled as he watched her glare at the Professor. He knew what was coming. 

While the team was learning their numbers, Nairobi stood up and walked to the Professor. He adjusted his glasses as he saw her in front of him with raised brows.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

She crossed her arms and leaned in to whisper.

"Berlin, professor? You know that Helsinki and me would have been ... more appropriate. Listen, I know, it shouldn't matter but Berlin and me had a history, not a pleasant one, and as much as I am glad for everyone to be alive, I think it's not the best decision," she explained, and the Professor tried his best not to show his irritation. He was planning, and he didn't see why it was a problem.

"Nairobi, I," he started. "I know that you and Helsinki have a close bond, but I think that you being with Berlin is quite safe. I almost lost him, and I think you, despite your differences, should be able to accept that," he replied, his slight annoyance shining through in his last sentence. Nairobi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. I tried," she simply answered before she returned to her place. Berlin moved closer, and she felt his eyes on her back. She _knew_ that he was smirking.

"It looks like we will spend some time together from now on. Maybe you can try practicing not hating me, but appreciating me more," Berlin said. "Have you learned the number yet?" he asked in an arrogant tone, giving her that 'I'm probably better than you' look, and she already despised the mental image of having to hide together with him. Well, at least she got her cash, and she has made it out alive.

"Yes, of course," Nairobi said and chuckled. Berlin's face was stern.

"Tell me, then," he said, intertwining his fingers.

Nairobi's smile faded, and it was embarrassing for her. She hadn't learned the stupid number yet because she was busy complaining, and Berlin knew.

"That's what I thought. Instead of rebelling _again_ , maybe accept what the Professor tells you _for once_. You know what happened the last time you didn't, don't you, Nairobi?"

Nairobi glared, and she glanced over at Helsinki who shrugged again, his look revealing sympathy. It looked like she had to spend time with this idiot right in front of her, but it wasn't her choice to decide anything else. She would get used to it, she guessed.

"You know that, outside of _this_ ," Nairobi said while pointing around, "there's no hierarchy. We are Nairobi and Berlin, not Berlin being a boss and Nairobi following," she told him confidently, and he chuckled loudly. 

"Even though I do it so well? I mean, you even gave up and let me be in charge again. Do you remember? After you bashed my head in," he told, continuing to chuckle while Nairobi rested her chin on her fist. 

"See, that's why I wanted to be with Helsinki, or anyone else beside you," she said with a sigh. Helsinki laughed, and Berlin didn't let her comment bother him too much. "Where will we be anyway," she said while she looked at the board.

"Argentina," Berlin responded. "Maybe there you will soften up, Nairobi," he added, and Nairobi rolled her eyes. "Beautiful country. Would be a shame if we weren't to explore most of it. Dancing. Music. Food. You will love it, I am sure."

"With you by my side?"

"I will tell you the rest," the Professor then announced, and everybody's focus was on him.

**_One month later_ **

"Ah," Nairobi sighed, letting herself fall onto the bed. She had been in Argentina for a month now, and Berlin was weird as always. Getting used to it was the challenge. She may or may not have brought a man along that she had met a few days ago, and they had fun. "Shh," she whispered to him, not wanting Berlin to arrive and give her a lecture like he always did. He was very easy to wake up. 

"Why? You can do whatever you want," the guy said to her, playing with her hair. "You still haven't told me your name, señorita," he added with a frown.

Nairobi chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ramira," she responded, putting her fingers on his lips. "Now you know."

She wasn't dumb. Nobody would know her real name. Not even this handsome and cute guy.

" _Ramira_ ," he repeated, leaning in for a kiss that Nairobi gladly accepted. They rolled around on the bed before Nairobi quickly put her hand on his mouth. Someone was walking in the hall. If that was Berlin, it would be more than a buzzkill. There was silence, and Nairobi exhaled after he seemed to walk into another direction again. 

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to have annoying conversations. Nothing special," Nairobi whispered. She didn't want to clean up his blood. 

He raised his brows.

"Is he your boyfriend? Is he a murderer?" He began to laugh.

"No, he isn't. Now, stop asking questions. I didn't invite you so you could interview me. You wanted to do something else, didn't you?"

He grinned, and they stopped talking.

The next morning, Nairobi woke up with a smile. She stretched herself and blinked slowly before remembering last night. It was fun, and she was glad that Berlin hadn't noticed. Berlin was all about potential dangers while Nairobi simply wanted to live her life. Thinking about it, she wondered if the guy disappeared already. It was kind of unusual. 

"Asshole," she said to herself before leaving her bed. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on quickly before making her way to the kitchen. The Professor had made more than sure to provide everyone with a nice place to live at. Nairobi was more than grateful that this place had more than one bedroom. She didn't want to share it with Berlin.

Nairobi almost gasped as she saw her new 'friend', 'boyfriend' was inappropriate, sitting by the table and chatting with Berlin.

"Good morning," Berlin said. "Christian and me had some coffee. Do you want some as well?" he offered. Nairobi, who was confused, shook her head. 

"Thanks, I'll get one in a bit. Not now," she answered. "And you, you shouldn't sneak around like this. I didn't ask you to befriend him," Nairobi complained in a rough tone. Christian seemed to be relaxed. Berlin chuckled, and Nairobi sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't see a problem here. It was nice meeting you," Berlin told the guy.

"I think I should go, though. Thanks for ... the coffee, señor," Christian said as he stood up, nodding at Berlin. He wanted to give Nairobi a kiss, but she dodged it. Christian walked away, and Nairobi waited until he was gone. Berlin couldn't stop smirking.

"Ah, Nairobi. Don't be so tense! Were you afraid? Did you think I will, what, murder him with the kitchen knife? Do what you want," he said, bringing the cup to his lips. "He's gentle. A bit dull, but you like them that way, it seems."

"Yeah, stay out of my business," Nairobi snapped. 

Berlin raised his brows and continued with his breakfast.

That moment had been weird.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berlin's past isn't forgotten by him, and Nairobi's behaviour causes trouble once again.

Living with Berlin was definitely a challenge to be faced every day. He had the habit of being _very_ organized and hated chaos, and Nairobi didn't enjoy coming back to her room to see that someone had cleaned it all up _and_ put things and belongings elsewhere instead of where she had left it. One evening she had complained and shouted at him, and he had treated her like an angry child, telling her that order had to be kept around everywhere he went. 

She kind of got used to it, and even though Berlin didn't really like her new boyfriend a lot, he tolerated him being around them.

-

For Berlin, things were a bit different. It was a calm evening, and he sat by the window, looking outside. Nairobi was partying somewhere, but Berlin liked to relax a bit, dwelling on thoughts now and then. He didn't forget the heist so quickly, neither did he forget about Ariadna, the woman who he thought he would have married. The poor girl had been shot, and there had been no way for him to save her from it as the bullet came. He had grabbed her arm, telling her to come with him, to leave the tunnel and join his brother to get the hell out of there, but she had refused and clawed at him. The bullet had gone right through her chest, and he had left her behind, mourning for the woman who had died way too quickly.

But then, the love hadn't been real, he had slowly realized. She only had pretended, of course. Nairobi had made him angry, telling him that he had raped her, and he found that absolutely disgusting. He wouldn't harm a woman like this; he treasured women. Nairobi and Ariadna had viewed him differently. 

He got used to her too, probably better than the other way around. Berlin's life was too short to find reasons to have a dispute with Nairobi. They had to protect each other for quite some time that was still to come, maybe for the next few months, or years. 

It was a mystery for Berlin that he wasn't dead yet. His doctors had told him that he would be gone soon, and he should have died six months after the heist, but there he was. He had some pain, still, but he had his medicine, and he hated it when Nairobi saw him with it, but he was more than glad that he didn't have to leave Sergio behind. Even if he was the smart professor, to him, he would always be his little baby brother. Sergio had been such a fragile child, and he had watched him grow up. Origami had been something that Berlin had taught him during his stay at the hospital. After their mother's and father's death, he practically raised him. They wouldn't have had clothes or food if Berlin, or _Andrés_ , hadn't stolen money. Eventually, he had taught this as well. 

He thought that Nairobi was being quite stupid for getting herself a boyfriend while hiding from the police that were seeking to have them, and probably to kill them. People would gladly hand them over to the police for a few euros. 

Berlin stood up and cleaned up the kitchen like always before he decided to rest. Nairobi was still gone, but he was too tired to mentally complain about that. He removed his vest and the rest of his clothes to get into his comfortable robe before finally entering his warm bed.

_Berlin heard someone crying. It sounded like it wasn't too far away. The hall looked familiar and it was cold, almost so cold that he felt like shivering. Where was he? Was it a dream? Nobody ever knows they're dreaming when they were dreaming, were they?_

_He followed the voice and entered the room, realizing that this was his mother's bed. The crying had stopped, and instead, he saw his own mother silently lying in her bed, eyes weak and closed, her breathing unsteady. She opened them, her brown eyes resting on his own. Her shaking hand tried to touch him, and he carefully held her. He remembered now, she was unable to walk. Sometimes she had trouble breathing and eating as well. It was the sickness she had._

_"I am proud of you. You made it out, Andrés," she whispered. He realized that she saw him in his current state, as an adult, but she made the same facial expressions she used to make when he had been young, too young to understand why she was getting so weak. He felt like he had to take care of his brother and mother at the same time, but he loved them more than anything else in this world._

_"What? You saw me?" Andrés asked her. She was speaking of the tunnel. She was smiling, and he slowly put his hand on her head. Suddenly, he heard Sergio's voice in the background, crying for his father. The sounds of gunshots were heard, and he turned around quickly. When he turned to see his mother again, her body started to shake, and she couldn't breathe. He wanted to get out, it was too much to bear. He put his hands to his ears as both his brother's and mother's crying got louder, and he shut his eyes._

Berlin woke up, staring up at the ceiling. His nightmares had been gone for quite some time, and some of them returning like this made it horrible to sleep. He sat up, feeling his heart beating fast. Eventually, he calmed down. What time was it? Was it still night? It was probably morning soon, but not late enough to actually wake up yet. 

He lied down, head resting on the pillow once again. Berlin had various thoughts running through his mind. His face being all over the news and lies beind spread about him. He had been so furious. It could have ended worse for him, and he only made it out alive because he, unlike the others, really stuck to the plan from the beginning to the end. The plan could have been even better if they had listened to him completely instead of rebelling.

But, Berlin didn't want to keep wasting his night. He closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

-

Nairobi had already put the plates and the food on the large table that stood in the garden. It was a warm morning, and she wanted to have her breakfast outside. Christian was helping her and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek before he sat down.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Nairobi seemed to walk toward the house.

"I should wake up the guy," she said and grinned, looking for Berlin. Normally, he was the one waking up before her, but everybody had those lazy days once in a while. "What's up with him today," she whispered to herself as she made her way to his room. She saw him lying in his bed, peacefully and calm. Part of her wanted to leave him like this, but then she thought, that asshole didn't let her sleep at all if he was awake already. "Hey," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Hey!"

Berlin's eyes opened rapidly and he looked up at the black haired woman. He slowly came to his senses and she removed her hand.

"Good to know you're alive," she commented with an eye roll. "Come, Christian and me are eating. We don't want to start without you," she said, hoping to get some of his sympathy, perhaps. There was not much of it left.

"How generous of you," Berlin said with a tired voice as he sat up, immediately making his bed right after, looking down at it while Nairobi stood beside him. "And you've brought your puppy along again, how lovely," he said ironically, chuckling to himself while earning a glare from Nairobi.

"Don't call him puppy. You don't know him, but he's more than a random guy. He's not as stupid as you think."

"And yet, you are more stupid than I would have thought," he suddenly hissed, almost surprising her. There it was, the demeaning and cold voice that she had heard throughout their time in the royal mint. "I mean, I would have expected you to be wiser after ... after, you know. Have done your mistakes."

Nairobi wanted to reply, but he put his own finger on his lips, showing her to be quiet.

"Shh, Nairobi. That's not an attack. Just an observation. You're free to do whatever you want, right? I'm just giving you my opinion on it," he whispered. 

Opinion? He just insulted her, and she felt her own rage coming back as she encountered his old, usual arrogant self. 

She heard Christian call her, and she wanted to eat. 'Later', she thought, tilting her head at Berlin.

"We should eat now," she told him.

"Good. I am hungry," Berlin said with a soft smile, walking past her as if nothing happened. She swallowed back whatever she wanted to shout in his face and returned to the garden.

Berlin and Christian were sitting there and talked, and Nairobi eventually sat down, trying not to seem annoyed because of what just happened.

"Everything alright, cariño?" Christian asked, his hand resting on her wrist as she prepared her bread. Berlin suddenly chuckled to himself. Nairobi looked at him immediately.

"Yes?" she directed at him.

Berlin didn't even move his head to look at her. Christian probably felt the arising tension in the air. He raised his brow at them. 

"Nothing. I'm simply enjoying the new and flourishing love of two young people. It's so rare these days," he explained, and while Christian smiled to himself, Nairobi heard the way he wanted to mock them again in his voice. 

Nairobi stopped herself right now as well. 

"He's being ... like always," Nairobi said to Christian and laughed, mentally clawing at Berlin already. They started to eat, and for some time, Nairobi thought that Berlin would stop his unnecessary behaviour. 

"Have you watched the news back then, Christian?" Berlin suddenly asked, and Nairobi almost dropped her cup as she held it in her hand. Her boyfriend looked up at him, visibly confused.

"What news, señor? I don't really follow a lot of it in general, I think. I didn't have ... didn't have the chance often, if at all," he explained.

"I don't think this-" 

"So, you don't really know what happens in the world? With the people around you?" Berlin interrupted Nairobi. "What a shame. I think it's important to know things like this. It shows how much someone cares about the world around him, I'd say," he kept on, and Christian was visibly uncomfortable. "Do you have any children? Had a wife? What were you doing with your life before you met my friend, Christian?" He kept digging.

"It's enough," Nairobi said.

"I wonder what you tell her all day. If there's nothing special in your life, what are you impressing her with?"

"I said, enough!" Nairobi snapped at him. Christian only stared at his plate, and Berlin looked unimpressed, biting into his orange. 

"What? I was just having a conversation with him. I didn't know it was too much for him already," he said innocently. Christian looked like Berlin really hit a nerve. Christian's former wife and kid had died, which he had told her a few days ago, and Nairobi hadn't seen a reason to tell Berlin. Even if this weren't the reason for him feeling bad, Berlin shouldn't have teased him like this. The guy was a bit younger than Nairobi, maybe sensitive as well. 

"Come, Christian, we'll continue inside," she told him.

"It's alright, I am fine. I am fine, really, sit down," Christian told her with a smile on his face. 

"Christian, I never wanted to make you feel bad in any way. I have a strange way of making conversation, it seems," Berlin said and shrugged innocently, and Nairobi couldn't help but to glare daggers at him.

"It's alright, señor. I am happy I can be here, and you didn't mean to insult me," he said with a nod.

-

After breakfast, Christian had left, and Nairobi already stormed in Berlin's room.

"What is your problem, Berlin? Why did you have to do this? Do you enjoy seeing him suffer? Or me? What did I do to you? Do you want us to break up, is that it?" Nairobi almost shouted at him. Berlin sat by the desk and was drawing, not even bothered by the loudness of her voice. "His family died, and you shoved that fact right down his throat, you fucking asshole," she spat. 

Berlin slowly turned as he sat on his chair. He had changed into his usual clothes, looking classy as always. 

"I think you're seeing imaginary enemies, Nairobi. I didn't attack anyone, and I am not responsible if your beloved boyfriend is sensitive. He said it himself, didn't you hear him? Is your ... head full of shit again?"

Nairobi was sick and tired of this.

"You just want to be in control, like you used to be in the royal mint, and you can't stand seeing people around you making their own decisions!" Nairobi exclaimed.

Berlin slowly rose, his face stern and cold. He walked toward Nairobi, who slowly stepped back in response. She remembered the hard grip of his hand that had been on her throat once.

"And right now, you're proving that you're better off if things are being handled by me, aren't you, Nairobi," he whispered, and she felt her back touching the wall. He was standing right in front of her, dangerous, dark eyes looking down at her. "Your loyalty isn't gone because we're not stealing money right now, is it? The Professor trusts us, and he trusts me. Things shouldn't escalate because of stupid decisions. You think I want to do this without a reason but _I_ am the one protecting us from getting executed, Nairobi," he hissed at her face.

"Get out of my face," Nairobi whispered against his face, their faces only inches away from each other. Berlin eventually stepped back, and he didn't seem to be affected a lot by the recent 'conversation'. She stormed off, slamming his door, and he rolled his eyes before he went back to his drawing. Nairobi could do whatever she wanted, but anything threatening him would eventually be removed in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy putting lots of memories in my stories :D also, chapter 3 should be up very soon as well because I am more motivated lately. Hope you enjoyed <3


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a shocking turn for both of Berlin and Nairobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence, blood, cursing and is pretty angst-y.

Nairobi hadn't talked to Berlin for two days. She had spent most of the time in the city and with Christian, and it had helped her to take her mind off things and push back negative emotions. Berlin was so full of himself and Nairobi was tired of him trying to belittle her. She didn't need it, and if the Professor forced them to be together, she would simply minimize the time they actually spent together. 

Nairobi, who was a bit drunk, laughed while she playfully shoved Christian. It was dark and the loud music could still be heard. She hadn't had so much fun for a very long time.

"A shame your friend didn't come along. Doesn't he like parties?"

Nairobi chuckled and shook her head.

"Fuck him. No, he would have ruined the mood. He's probably doing something extremely boring, drinking wine and playing the piano or thinking about how much class he is possessing," she mocked, imitating his voice, laughing, which mostly came from the drinks. She didn't want to think of Berlin. 

Nairobi pushed Christian toward the wall, burying her hand in his black locks. His hands were on her waist while her lips were pressed on his own.

"I want to go home," Nairobi whispered against him, teeth gently teasing his bottom lip. "What do you say? Hm?" 

Christian smirked and took her hand into his own, and they made their way to the house quickly, laughing and enjoying the rush of adrenaline. Nairobi thought that she was dreaming. She felt happy and she didn't have to worry about a plan or running from the police. Berlin was so _boring_ to Nairobi; it was a true pity. 

When they arrived, Nairobi toed off her shoes, stumbling through the dark hall. It was probably around midnight. Her own face felt hot, and Christian was grabbing her waist, holding her against him to kiss her deeply.

"Wait," he whispered. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said, and she nodded.

"Quickly," she ordered, trying to sound as quiet as possible. Nairobi felt slightly dizzy, and she used her hand to make out the room and furniture that was around her. She was near the dining table, and probably the kitchen as well. Bringing her own hand to her forehead, shoving strands of hair away, she smiled to herself. It felt like a rush. Love wasn't supposed to happen so fast and intensively, but she felt it with all of her heart. Christian knew her, they had spent nights talking to one another, sharing their memories and past. He knew about Axel. She knew about his wife and son that sadly were taken away from him. They were connected, emotionally.

Nairobi bit down on her lips. She took her shirt off and threw it on the ground. They didn't have to go to the bedroom for this. Berlin was sleeping anyway. She slowly turned around, hands on the table, waiting for Christian. Nairobi felt her excitement grow as she heard steps.

"Come here," she whispered into the dark room. The moon threw light in through the window, landing on Christian's face. "What are you waiting for? Why don't we do it right here?"

Christian smiled, and Nairobi's heart suddenly skipped a bit. The sound of a gun clicking. It couldn't be. Christian didn't have a gun. She probably made it up. 

"Christian?" She asked again. No answer. His smile faded. 

"You know, I planned on waiting a bit. Even a few months. I would have even asked you to be my fucking bride to keep this thing going. I tried to be patient, but after thinking and listening to that old son of a bitch tell me about my life, I had second thoughts. See, I know who you are. Everything. I know _every single detail_ , and you were too stupid to notice. Did you really think a guy would randomly fall in love with you after meeting you at the fiesta? What kind of dumb bitch are you?"

Nairobi's chest hurt. A tear left her eye. This was a nightmare. It wasn't real. She had been to drunk and had fallen asleep, and now she was seeing things that weren't real. How? This didn't make any sense.

"Christian, you-"

A bullet went right through her left thigh, and she fell to the ground. She felt the blood gushing out, running down her fingers and hands, landing on the floor. Christian, the monster who ripped her heart out, grabbed her hair, violently throwing her through the room. Nairobi was too shocked to realize what was going on.

"I will get millions, no, _billions_ for you and that idiot of yours. You are really, fucking stupid people," he said and laughed at her as he stood before her, crouching down. The gun was in his hand, and he waved it around. Her face was more red than skin-coloured. Suddenly, she screamed, clawing at his face, her nails scratching his cheek. He easily grabbed her wrist and held it away from his face afterwards. "Stay there. I will quickly put another one of those in your friend's leg. Maybe two because he's such an asshole," he said.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him, _hijo de puta_!" Nairobi screamed with her whole might, other hand trying to rip his hand off of her wrist. They were fighting on the ground, and her mental pain made it possible to almost forget about the _bullet_ inside of her thigh. Part of her still thought that this was just a way too realistic dream. "You will rot, son of a bitch," she hissed, clawing at his face, trying to injure him, kicking him with her other leg. His hand was on her throat, pressing her down to the ground. Her eyes went wide, and she couldn't free herself as he knelt on top of her.

"You won't do anything, criminal scum. You're a pathetic _thief_ , and I will make sure to get my deserved cash after turning you in," he growled, choking her harder.

Suddenly, the pressure on her neck was gone. A gun shot was heard. Berlin stood there, the gun that just put a bullet through Christian's head in his hand. Christian's body lied next to her, and Nairobi slowly and fully came to her senses. She started to cry and looked at her bloody hands, down at her injured leg. Berlin immediately picked her up and held her against him, the sounds of her heart-wrenching crying filling the room. She was not letting go of him, her whole body shaking, her tears soaking Berlin's robe. 

Nairobi felt dizzy, her vision getting blurry. She saw Berlin moving around, not talking, moving his hands around after he got some things from the closet. Suddenly, her eyes gave up, and she saw black.

_Nairobi found herself within the halls of the royal mint. She heard music coming from the room where Moscow was supposed to be. They were singing. They were there. All of them. Singing and dancing, Tokyo throwing money around, Denver hugging his father. 'Bella Ciao' was coming from Moscow's radio. She felt herself laugh as she ran toward the group. Berlin's hand was on her back as they started to dance together as a whole. It was such a joyful and beautiful moment._

_Everything changed, and Nairobi lied on the table, the Professor looking down at her. Everyone watched her. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Tokyo was grinning._

_"Someone has to do it," the Professor said, the thick marker in his hand. Nairobi grinned up at them, expecting someone to start. Berlin stepped forward, and everyone else was whispering as they made some space for the two of them. Nairobi saw the Professor watching with curious eyes. Tokyo laughed. "Tokyo, please," he said, tilting his head in annoyance._

_Tokyo was silent, and they watched as Berlin used the marker to draw on Nairobi's body. It tickled a bit, and everyone was paying attention._

_"Heart," Berlin said with a smile, gently drawing along her stomach. "The aorta," he then said, and Nairobi looked up to watch him. All of a sudden, Berlin was the only one standing there. His hands were bloody. "It's everywhere, Nairobi. You made a mess," he said, his face showing a slight grimace before he laughed it off. "No worries. I will take care of it." The marker had turned into a scalpel._

_"Wait, Berlin," she asked. Her pants were gone, and the scalpel rested above her thigh. Nothing was there. What was he doing? "Berlin, no," she kept on. The scalpel went in, and she screamed._

_Her surroundings changed once again, and the pain was gone. They were playing football, and she saw everyone running around, cheering and laughing. Helsinki ran toward her. "Nairobi! Come on!" The ball was passed to her. "Come on, come on!" Nairobi found herself playing, shooting a goal. Helsinki lifted her up and yelled. "Yes! Yes, Nairobi!"_

_Helsinki was gone. She saw Berlin, tied to a chair. Tokyo was in front of him, a gun pressed to his throat. They were playing russian roulette. Rio and Denver were next to Tokyo, not moving or speaking. Nairobi didn't remember seeing it back then. She had been behind the door. Berlin was chuckling, and Tokyo let the gun click. He stopped to laugh. "Ah, Nairobi," Tokyo said, tilting her head. "You're bleeding," she said. Berlin shook his head._

_"This is why I told you to listen to me. Now you're bleeding all over the floor," Berlin said. Nairobi looked down, and she saw her chest and thigh bleeding._

The gruesome scene disappeared. Nairobi opened her eyes. It wasn't dark anymore. She seemed to be on a bed, but it wasn't her bed. The ceiling didn't tell her much. Slowly, the feeling in her thigh reminded her of what had happened. It felt less painful, though. Her face hurt as well, but it was more like a dull feeling than a painful one. She was awake. Slowly, she tried to tilt her head. Berlin was sitting there, and he didn't look like he had slept. There were bits of blood on his fancy robe.

"Shit. Sorry," were the first words she made. 

"Shh," came from Berlin. Nairobi attempted to sit up, but he shook his head. "No, no. Stay. You don't have to move. Rest," he told her. Nairobi sighed and let her body rest on his bed. Her thigh had a bandage. The blood had been cleaned off. 

"I look like shit," she said to herself, letting her head fall back on the pillow. Berlin saved her life, she just realized. Christian, that pig that was dead, thankfully, could have murdered her on the spot. Berlin came just in time. She remembered their last fight. 'Fuck Berlin', and 'Get out of my face', were sentences that she remembered. Nairobi felt like an asshole. He had cleaned the blood off of her body, literally. Without him, she would either be dead or tortured. "Berlin," she whispered. There were so many things that she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to apologize for.

"Rest," Berlin said again as he saw her trying to find words. Somehow, he showed her that everything was alright without speaking. Nairobi sighed and swallowed. Her throat felt sore. The images in her head were so vivid. Christian's dark eyes staring down at hers after he had hit her numerous times and choked her. "You should see yourself. You look like I looked like after you hit my head in the mint," he said with a low chuckle. Nairobi noticed that she had a bandage wrapped around her head as well.

"Shit. I look stupid, don't I," she mumbled, smiling weakly. She should rest indeed, but she wouldn't sleep. She was too confused and shocked to do so right now, but somehow, Berlin sitting there after taking care of her managed to calm her down. 

"No. Even bleeding and bandaged, Nairobi, you look stronger than half of the men in our team," he said, and both chuckled quietly. "But, even those have to rest and take care. Be careful. I won't leave, even if you wish, which you will soon, probably."

Nairobi smiled and found his teasing gentle instead of hurtful right now. How could she be mad at Berlin after he had gotten the bullet out of her body? 

"You're like a ... a freaking guardian angel, Berlin. Guarding a very, very, naive and stupid human being," she said with a sigh. Oh well. Naive or not, she was alive, and that was important. "Why," she then whispered. "I mean, I was ... was being so rude. I did everything in order to bring ourselves in danger. He could have destroyed our lives and it would have been my fault. You were there. You ... you saved me after I thought of how much I wanted you to fuck off," she said to herself. "Wow. I am ... pretty rude."

Berlin listened as she went on, shifting closer. 

"I will get you some breakfast. The usual, I suppose?"

"Am I being treated like a princess now, or something? Wait until I walk, I will show you what I am capable off," she jokingly promised, and he grinned wide in response.

"Ah, you're one of a kind, Nairobi. I don't want to see you jump or walk around, is that clear?" Berlin asked as he made his way out of the room to get her breakfast. 

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time," she answered.

This would have been one of those dreams that were confusing but calming at the same time, but this was reality. Nairobi sighed, and she shut her eyes with a smile, taking the nap she had thought she wouldn't take yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> This was probably one of the most intense things I ever wrote. But, what can I say, I love dramatic and angst-y stuff too much  
> I hope you liked this chapter as well <3


	4. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nairobi and Berlin become slightly closer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapterrrr <3

Nairobi hated it to feel like a child that was being watched constantly and missed the feeling of being completely independent without a hurting leg, but then, Berlin was watching over her quite well, even if Nairobi had to endure his smart comments all the time. Yesterday, she tried to stand up and walk around a bit early, and Berlin immediately came into the room to stop her and make her sit down again, which was accompanied by her sighing and cursing, not at him, but at her leg. 

Today she felt like it was definitely good to walk around a bit. She wasn't in her own bed but in Berlin's since the attack, and he had taken hers instead. It felt unusual to not dislike Berlin. Normally, they would fight about something everyday, but since he had taken care of her and finished the bastard, she viewed him a bit differently, mostly out of respect. Still, she was stubborn and persisted on doing something she probably shouldn't do.

Nairobi slowly got up and hissed as she did, putting her hand on the bandage while taking little steps. This night felt better, even if nightmares haunted her. She got some pills that helped to reduce the pain, but the heavy and uncomfortable feeling in her thigh was still present. Her head was in a similar condition. 

"Nairobi, I can hear you," shouted a familiar voice from downstairs, and she shut her eyes in a frustrated manner. "I won't pick you up if you fall!"

Nairobi rolled her eyes.

"I am just doing a few steps, Berlin!" Nairobi responded, annoyed by his constant worry. Perhaps it were wise if she stayed in her bed or if she wasn't walking around while being in pain, but then she wouldn't be herself. She also wouldn't be Nairobi if she hadn't agreed on breaking into the royal mint with these idiots. Nairobi clumsily strode toward the table, knocking over an empty glass as she quickly used her hand for balance.

"Nairobi!"

" _Puta madre_ ," she hissed. That glass was replacable. Maybe she had walked a bit too quickly. Her thigh hurt, and she walked backwards, sitting down. Berlin obviously made his way upstairs, and Nairobi looked up at him with raised eyebrows. She felt like a teenager that was about the grounded because she tried to run away from home. This habit of having to control everything was annoying, and his brother, the Professor, had revealed such a trait as well.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

His voice was a mix of concern and mockery as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't need to be watched over. I am careful," she responded.

"Not careful enough, otherwise you wouldn't have knocked over my expensive glass," he replied. He walked over to her, carefully touching the bandage on her head. She automatically flinched. "I need to change that. Wait," he told her before he disappeared for a minute. Nairobi looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. It was weird how mixed her feelings were. She didn't want to be over-protected like this, but then, she felt safe. Normally, she was someone who saved other people's asses, and Berlin was the last person she had expected to be in the situation to save her because of a stupid decision one day.

Berlin returned, and as he removed her bandage to wrap the new one around her head, she was drowning in thoughts, not noticing until Berlin spoke up.

"What are you thinking about, Nairobi," he said before he finished, his hands gentle and careful, as if he touched porcelain. She was thinking about too much. Mostly, it was the past and the fact that she could have died two days ago. He chuckled. "Don't make that face. You are a fighter, aren't you? At least that is what you showed me in the royal mint," he commented, as if he read her mind. 

"I am not used to be so weak," she replied. "If you weren't so persistent, I would have gotten used to it again in no time," she said, and he grinned at her.

"Really? Good. Show me," he said, stepping back. Nairobi raised a brow at him. "Walk toward me without stumbling or moaning in pain. If you do that, I'll leave you alone."

Nairobi didn't let him say that twice. She got up, a bit too fast, walking forward. With a triumphant smile, she looked up at his face. Yesterday, she couldn't even stand on her legs without wincing. It was still painful, but she wanted to get used to walking again as quickly as possible. Suddenly, the pain kicked in again, and it was visible on her. Berlin gently led her back, watching her curse silently.

"Nairobi, I know how annoying it is to sit around like this, but I have taken your bullet out two days ago. Trust your body and don't force yourself to endure pain that is too great for you at the moment," he told her with a concerned voice.

"How would you," she asked, then, she realized. "When?"

"One of my first robberies. I was very good at what I was doing. Unfortunately, the security guy spotted me earlier than I could notice, and he put one through my leg as well, well, he tried. It was a graze shot, kind of. It hurt a lot, which you can imagine," he explained. "Nevertheless, you should be careful, Nairobi."

Nairobi realized that this was very true, and she slowly accepted it. It wasn't like they had to go anywhere. They weren't in Spain and planning a heist, they were in Argentina, and nobody even knew that they existed. They made sure of it, at least from now on. 

"I knew that the guy was trouble as soon as you brought him here, Nairobi," he suddenly said. "Don't see this as an attack. He stole money from my room the first time he got here. I notice everything."

"And you didn't do anything?"

He chuckled.

"Oh, Nairobi. Haven't you seen yourself? You wouldn't have believed me and thought that I did it out of jealousy. You have learned your lesson. You have to learn how to trust your instincts."

"Oh, like you?"

"Yes, like me."

They smiled at each other.

"Actually, you can learn a lot from me. Do you think Tokyo, Rio or Denver learn a lot beside making love over and over again in the most basic ways on some island?"

Nairobi laughed at that.

"Is making love a bad thing?"

Berlin shook his head.

"No. But your head," he said as he pointed at his own forehead. "Is always on alert. It has to be. Most people stop using it whenever life gets a bit easy."

There it was. Berlin was telling Nairobi stories about his life and explained why he knew so much and how he met challenges throughout his life. Denver had made a lot of fun of him and imitated his speeches, and it had been accurate. 

Sometimes, it was almost exhausting. Listening to Berlin was the only possible activity for her right now. Nairobi sighed loudly. 

"I wish I wouldn't have trusted this son of a bitch. I ... I never thought of him ever harming me. Who knows who he really was," she said after a pause. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."

-

Three more days have passed, and Nairobi slowly made her way downstairs. It was a calm evening. Berlin was listening to music while he stood in the kitchen. He turned around to see her, face revealing a surprised look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, looking around to see papers and wine on the table while he prepared dinner in the kitchen. "Are you my housewife?"

"You wish I was," Berlin replied. The Italian music was something that accompanied him during his daily life, especially since he got here. "This song was being sung on my last wedding," he then said. Nairobi had a hard time imagining a cheerful Berlin singing and dancing with a wife that was deeply in love with him. 

"Ah, yes? Number five, eh?" She asked while she looked down at the drawings. They were quite interesting. 

Berlin turned around and let the food alone for a bit, walking to Nairobi.

"How many weddings have you seen? Felt?"

Nairobi tilted her head and thought about it.

"Not a lot," she replied. She raised her brows as he took her hands into his, slowly dancing with her. 

" _cambiare idea sulle cose sulla gente,_ " he sang, and Nairobi had to chuckle because of his goofy behaviour. "What about your leg?" He asked in between the moves they were making, making sure not to overwhelm her. Berlin had to be drunk, at least he wasn't sober, Nairobi told herself. 

"Better. It's getting less painful," she told him. "How much did you drink?" 

Berlin let out a soft laugh before he turned away, walking back into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Nairobi. I am simply enjoying life as best as I can."

"You're crazy," Nairobi said under her breath, slightly amused. If she hadn't had an injury, she would have probably enjoyed this situation a lot more.

-

Nairobi was back in Berlin's room. He entered and saw her lying in the bed, bringing her some dinner.

"Berlin, you didn't have to bring it here, I could have eaten downstairs," she said, taking the warm plate into her hands before she started to eat. 

"Remember, whenever I will get shot, you will have to do the same for me. Oh, you will hate it," he told her and laughed. The food he had prepared was delicious. 

"You really didn't have to do this. Cook for me," she said to him.

"Nairobi, I am doing that the Professor told me to do. Just because we have some arguments now and then doesn't mean I will let you bleed out on the floor or let you starve. What you did was stupid, but I won't forget to be human," he said, and it really did sound unusual coming from his mouth. She truly got to know him right now, after the heist. "Why is it so strange to you?"

The question caught her off guard.

"It's not strange. I just ... always had to take care of myself. I don't usually like to feel like someone else has to take care of my wounds. It's not who I am."

"But it feels nice."

"It does, yes," she confessed. He smiled. "You are a good nurse, Berlin."

"Ah, a nurse and a housewife? You have interesting thoughts," he commented. Nairobi hadn't laughed so long since she got shot, and it almost made her forget about the dull pain. "Well. I think I should let you rest now. It's late." Berlin got up, and as he touched the handle, Nairobi sat up slightly.

"Can you stay, Berlin?" She put her plate on the nightstand. Nairobi almost said it so quietly that he must have overheard it, but he stopped in his movements, curiously turning his head. 

"Is that what you want?"

Nairobi nodded. She didn't even know why the hell she would ask that, but she felt like it was right. Her big eyes couldn't make him say 'No', and probably nothing else as well in the first place. He sat down on the edge of the bed and unbottened his shirt, and her eyes were fixed on his back. Eventually, he didn't lie down until he was in his robe, another one without her blood on it. He turned the light on the nighstand off and made himself comfortable. Berlin noticed that Nairobi wasn't looking like she wanted to sleep. 

"I just need a bit longer. You know. The scenes keep repeating inside of my head."

"Is this why you want me to be here? Is it easier that way?"

"I think so. Kind of. You don't need to stay up if you are tired, though," she whispered. 

"Alright," he told her, his eyes remaining open. There was silence, and she fidgeted with her fingers. She eventually lied down, her head finally meeting the pillow. It was silent, and she turned her head to look at him. He was looking up at the ceiling. Berlin took notice of her gaze, and their eyes met. He didn't speak as her face slowly came closer, and he didn't draw back as she planted a kiss on his lips. Nairobi, not sure of her own actions, having done them because she simply felt like it was what she wanted, didn't look away from him. 

"How did I deserve such a thing like this?" Berlin whispered against her lips. "Is that the _real_ reason you wanted me to stay, Nairobi? Were you too shy to tell me?"

Nairobi swallowed as she realized what his voice was currently doing to her, especially to a region between her thighs. Whatever this was, it felt better than being alone with her horrible memories. Nairobi inched closer until their bodies touched. He sighed lowly as her thigh made contact with his crotch. 

"Careful," he whispered as he remembered her leg, slowly running his hands down her sides before they kissed again. Nairobi could stay like this for hours. "Tell me what you need."

Nairobi could get used to the way he liked to help her in any way. Why not make good use of it?

"I just want to be able to fall asleep quickly," she told him. "To not think."

"I can do that," he replied. Nairobi moaned as his lips were on her neck, leaving kisses here and there. He got on top of her, trying not to put pressure on her injured leg, kissing his way down her chest. Nairobi breathed loudly and her head rested on the pillow as she felt his head going downwards. She bit down on her lip and dared to look at him. His hands were on her hips, fingers sliding under her underwear. He pulled them down almost gracefully before he kissed her inner thigh. After placing a kiss near her bandage, he did something with his mouth that felt incredibly satisfying, and Nairobi was able to let herself fall. There wasn't much talking, not many things to say. She was breathing and moaning, and Berlin was focused between her legs. Nairobi brought one hand on his head, feeling his soft hair between her fingers. 

She didn't come with a loud noise, but Berlin did exactly know when she had finished, and he smiled up at her before going back to his spot again, getting comfortable under the blanket. He almost looked cute with his now slightly tousled hair. They were looking at each other for a moment before she closed her eyes, dozing off.

-

When Nairobi woke up, she thought that she had some kind of wet dream. As soon as she turned her head and saw Berlin lying next to her, she knew that this had been real. She smiled for a second before she propped herself up on her elbow. It was a kind of story that nobody would believe. Nairobi and Berlin? 

She saw that he was still sleeping, and she decided to get up. Managing to put on her own clothes was something she did without his help from the start. The first day had been horrible, but now, it was better. She still felt some kind of adrenaline after the recent night, and she wasn't disappointed in the slightest. He always talked down on women, but when it came to pleasure, he revealed much passion. He was still a very weird guy for Nairobi, but hate definitely was off the list, for now. 

Dressed, she walked back toward the bed. She had an idea. Carefully kneeling down on the mattress, she crawled on top of him. 

"Berlin," she whispered. "Sleepy today, aren't we," she stated. Suddenly, his face twitched, and he rolled around under her. Nairobi pulled the blanket away. His eyes opened, and he furrowed his brows. Who knew that he was, in fact, a bit grumpy after waking up? Now that she was up early, he wasn't able to hide it. Berlin looked down at her thighs that were pretty much covering his hips as she lowered herself down on him. She felt playful. Berlin sat up, pulling her into his lap. He teased her by almost kissing her, pulling away just in time. 

"You have never been so nice to me like you are being right now, Nairobi," he said against her lips. "See, all this fighting was unnecessary. We can do other things like this," he kissed her. "And this," the second kiss was placed on her neck. It tickled slightly, and she chuckled. 

"Well, it's better than fighting with you, that's for sure."

"That's it? It's just a distraction?" He raised one brow.

"No personal relationships," she told him.

"Don't you think we already crossed that line? Are you afraid that the Professor will burst through the door and give us a lecture?"

"I don't know," she said, kissing him again. "I just want to enjoy this moment. Don't you want to enjoy this?" 

"I certainly do."

There weren't many words exchanged until Berlin flipped them over and made Nairobi lie on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
